Insta-Monkey
Insta-Monkeys are free monkeys that are rewarded after finishing some tasks in BTD6, such as Daily Challenges, earned achievements, daily rewards, or beating Round 100 or every 100 rounds after that (Round 200, Round 300, etc). They are under the Powers tab. Obtaining Insta-Monkeys The main way to earn them is through Daily Challenges, earned achievements, Daily Rewards, and passing Round 100, and passing every 100 rounds after Round 100 in a game. The other way is to purchase them in the shop, where Insta-Monkey packs can be purchased for real money. When beating Round 100, or every 100 rounds after that (Round 200, Round 300, etc), the instamonkey rewarded will guarantee one with either Tier-3 or Tier-4 upgrades. It is especially worth noting that winning Impoppable Mode or CHIMPS Mode on a standard game, single-player or Co-Op Mode, will guarantee a Tier-3 or Tier-4 tower as a reward. All upgrades and towers have the same probability of occurring, with one upgrade being any tier from 0 to 4, and another being from 0 to 2. Beating Round 100 or every 100 rounds after that will reward a guaranteed Tier-3 or Tier-4 tower of any random type. It is possible to earn any tower with Tier-5, by clocking the fastest timing of completion in a race event. However, players have to beat the intense competition with every other competitor and demonstrate proficiency in completing the race event in a short time. Alternatively, they can also be obtained through Diamond Chests in Collection Events, or they can be purchased in extremely rare Tier 5 Insta Monkeys Pack sales. Purchasing thumb|Costs of Instamonkey packs in New Zealand Dollars The only way to directly purchase them is through in-app purchases. There are three types of packs of Instamonkeys available, all of which give random types of Instamonkeys: *"Insta Monkey Pack" - gives two random Tier-1s, two random Tier-2s, and one random Tier-3. Costs $1.99 USD. *"Tier 3 Insta Monkeys Pack" - gives 10 random Tier-3s. Costs $3.99 USD. *"Tier 4 Insta Monkeys Pack" - gives 10 random Tier-4s. Costs $6.99 USD. (?) *"Tier 5 Insta Monkeys Pack - gives 10 random Tier-5s. Costs $49.99 USD (?), and only appears in limited-time sales Gallery Free Spike.png|One free 1/3/0 Spike Factory C7332B9D-A5B5-42A8-ACD3-576823C21876.png|A 4-0-2 Super Monkey Insta-Monkey 8E8B3865-1C4D-4BAF-A57A-BACE2B983794.png|Two different Bomb Shooters 27A9681B-7A1A-4511-866B-B7F3EAE438C5.png|Two similar Glue Hoses Some instafarms.png|Instamonkey Banana Farms, with a 4/1/0 Banana Farm, a 3/0/0 Banana Farm, and a 0/0/0 Banana Farm Instadarts.png|Various Instamonkey Dart Monkeys 330F1700-02CB-4EB3-9F5B-C70A906F5FEE.png|All main icons of Instamonkey towers (part 1) E1E47023-3210-4724-916E-CFEB0C50D7D1.png|All main icons (part 2) Bloons_TD_6_2018-08-23-01-16-36.jpg|Insta-monkey popup before starting round 101 (Credit to Deley18 for photo) Instamonkeys collection.png|Insta-monkey menu Instapack.png|New Instamonkeys menu, introduced in Version 4.0 Monkey Sub kit.png|Example player's Monkey Sub collection Monkey Sub Daily Earn.png|Earning Monkey Subs from Daily Challenge 15.0 Instamonkey Collection Menu.png|New Instamonkey Collection Menu introduced in Version 15.0 Instamonkey collections Bigplaneinsta.jpg|Flying Fortress Instamonkey, along with other Monkey Ace Instamonkeys comanchecomm-avwrath.png|Comanche Commander, Dark Champion, and Avatar of Wrath Instamonkeys twosupermines.jpg|Two Super Mines Instamonkeys primexp-insta.jpg|Primary Expertise and Unstable Concoction Instamonkeys arch-popera-solve.png|Archmage, Special Poperations, and The Bloon Solver arch-temple-princedark.jpg|Archmage, Sun Temple, and Prince of Darkness drive-moar-preemp.jpg|Overdrive, MOAR Glaives, and Pre-Emptive Strike sup-biggest-darkchamp.png|Supply Drop, The Biggest One, and Dark Champion Ground-Spirit.png|Ground Zero and Spirit of the Forest glaive-homeland-factory.png|Glaive Lord, Homeland Defense, and Banana Research Facility Trivia *Winning Impoppable or C.H.I.M.P.S. will guarantee earning an Insta-monkey because players get an Insta-monkey when you beat round 100. As of the 3.0 update, a popup comes up upon starting round 101 showing which monkey players got. *If playing on Apopalypse, it is possible, with a long enough map and precise timing, to reach round 100 without popping any bloons or placing any towers due to the nature of the gamemode. **Due to the fact that the insta-monkey is rewarded immediately after Round 100 is 'beaten' the player can simply reach Round 100 and Round 101 will instantly start, netting the player a free insta-monkey, not even having to beat the B.A.D. **However, this no longer works as of version 8.0, as you have to actually beat the B.A.D. in order to get an insta-monkey. **Between Version 3.0 and Version 8.0, there was a bug where players could get an infinite amount of insta-monkeys, earning one free working condition instamonkey at a time. However, in order to do so, players must have had a round 100 save before the update on any given difficulty, mode or track. ***This bug once still worked, but it only worked for Version 2.0 saves. This was since patched in Version 8.0. *Tier 5 insta-monkeys can be earned, but can only be obtained by placing 1st in a Race Event, earning Diamond Chests from Collection Events, or from purchasing an extremely rare sale on Tier 5 Instamonkey Packs. *As there are 21 towers in BTD6 and each has 64 possible upgrade configurations (1 0/0/0 base monkey, 15 with one upgrade path, 12 with two upgrade paths T1/T2, and 36 with one T3/T4/T5 upgrade path and a T1/T2 crosspath), there are 1344 possible unique Insta-Monkeys. *Between Version 13.0 and 13.1, all Tier 3 and Tier 4 Instamonkeys came in 032 and 042 forms. This was fixed as of Version 14.0. Category:Bloons TD 6